I will follow him
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Ein SongficOneshotYAOI! Seto x Joey


Titel: I will follow him

Teil: 1/1

Autor: GaiaSedna

Fandom: YGO

Rating: ohne

Pairing: Seto x Joey

Warnung: SAP, OOC, Songfic

Disclaimer: Nix mir, verdammt neidisch, kein Geld usw.

Kommentar: Das passiert, wenn ich mir Sister Act I anschaue... und einen Liebesbrief von meinem Freund bekomme. Ich widme diese Fic jedem Verliebten, der seinem Ziel so nahe und doch so fern ist...

Es war Nacht. Im Mondenschein sah man auf einer Parkbank inmitten Domino City eine kleine Gestalt. Sie saß einfach nur da, den Kopf gen Himmel geneigt und ab und an hörte man ein leises Seufzen. Der Mond fiel der Person ins Gesicht, zeichnete sanfte Schatten und feine Gesichtszüge waren zu erkennen. Wenn man näher ranging, konnte man blondes, volles Haar erkennen, zart geschwungene Lippen, die ein sanftes Lächeln zierten. Braune Augen unter dem Pony und ein träumerischer Blick, der in ihnen lag.

Joey Wheeler saß nun schon seit mehr als drei Stunden dort im Stadtpark, keine Menschenseele weit und breit irgendwo zu sehen. Er summte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um eine einzige Person.

Er war heute früh aus dem Haus gegangen, um seinen besten Kumpel Mokuba zu besuchen. Mit dem netten Nebeneffekt, seinen Schwarm, Mokubas großen Bruder Seto, wiederzusehen. Oh, er war schon so lange in den Großunternehmer verliebt. Anfangs, in der Schulzeit, hassten sie sich wie die Pest und waren wie Hund und Katze. Mit der Betonung auf Hund, denn Seto nannte Joey immer wieder Köter, um ihn zu ärgern. Und er hatte eine katzenhafte Art, sich immer wieder an den Jüngeren ranzuschleichen und ihn zu erschrecken, um ihm wieder einmal Auslachen zu können.

Rückblende 

Die Schulzeit war nun schon 2 Jahre um und nachdem Joey einen guten Abschluss gemacht hatte, begann er seine Arbeit als Programmierer bei der Kaiba Corp. Somit begegneten er und Seto sich häufiger, und als Joey ihn auf der letzten Betriebsfeier mal ein wenig angeheitert angetroffen hatte und auch mal die menschliche Seite kennen gelernt hatte, begann er Kaiba immer mehr zu mögen. Nachdem sich der Chef mal ein bisschen betrunken hatte, gestand der ihm, dass er sich doch ein ganz klein wenig in ihn, Joey, verknallt hätte. Seto war zu dem Zeitpunkt davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei seinem Zuhörer und Gesprächspartner um jemanden anders handele, aber durch den Alkohol und den Umstand, dass es eine Kostümparty und bis auf der Chef jeder verkleidet war, erkannte er ihn nicht. Seit dem Tag, als ihm sein Chef gestanden hatte, dass er der Mann seiner Träume war, bekam der Blonde das Grübeln und je mehr er über ein mögliches Zusammenkommen nachdachte, desto mehr wurden auch die Gefühle zu dem Brünetten. Er musste sich irgendwann eingestehen, dass er sich in seinen Chef verliebt hatte und allein dieser Umstand gab ihm Höhenflüge und das gewisse Kribbeln im Bauch, sobald sie sich begegneten.

Seto wusste bis heute nicht, dass er sich, anstatt einem Kollegen, Joey direkt gegenüber geoutet hatte und bis auf Mokuba war kein Anderer in das kleine Geheimnis von Joey eingeweiht. Seit der Feier war inzwischen ein Jahr vergangen und bisher hatte es bei einem Zusammentreffen privater Natur der Beiden nie irgendein Anzeichen der Zuneigung gegeben. Bis... ja, bis heute Abend.

Seto kam von der Arbeit nach Hause und begab sich ohne Umschweife direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer. Mokuba und Joey hatten seine Ankunft bemerkt und gingen hinunter, um dem Ältesten einen guten Abend zu wünschen. Sie betraten das Zimmer und wie erwartet, saß Seto vor seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb auf seinem Laptop irgendetwas. Erst bemerkte er die beiden nicht, aber nach einem Räuspern von Mokuba sah er auf und knurrte. „Kann man denn nicht mal nach Hause kommen, ohne gleich bestürmt zu werden? Geht, ich muss noch Arbeiten!"

Damit war die Sache für ihn gegessen, aber Mokuba wäre ja nicht Mokuba, wenn er sich so einfach geschlagen gegeben hätte. Er rannte um den Schreibtisch umzu, schmiss sich seinem Bruder in die Arme und drückte ihn.

„Ach Bruder, du arbeitest zu viel. Entspanne dich doch mal. Oh, was sehe ich da, du schreibst? Was denn?"

Neugierig las der Jüngste, was da auf dem Laptop-Monitor stand und grinste.

„Hey, ein Liebesbrief? An wen denn?" fragte er sogleich.

„Geht dich gar nichts an!" murrte Seto genervt und versuchte, seinen PC auszuschalten. Aber sein kleiner Bruder hatte schon genug gelesen, um zu wissen, wer der Adressat war. Ein weiteres Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und er drehte sich zu Joey:

„Hey, wollen wir was Spielen? Ich hab das neue Arachno für die Playstation da. Spinnenjagd, blutig...Hast du Lust?"

Der gefragte nickte, sah seinem Geliebten nochmal ins Gesicht, errötete und ging mit seinem kleinen Kumpel wieder aus dem Büro.

Etwa 3 Stunden und 9 Levels später verlies er das Anwesen der Kaiba-Brüder wieder und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Als er seine Hände in die Manteltaschen gleiten lies, fühlte er, dass sich dort ein Brief befand. Er zog ihn hervor und stellte sich unter eine Straßenlaterne, um ihn zu lesen.

Hey Joey,

ich weiß, du wirst dich jetzt fragen, warum ich dir Schreibe. Ich habe eigentlich keine Ahnung, aber so langsam weiß ich nicht mehr weiter.

Ich fahre Anfang nächster Woche nach Amerika, ich muss ein Angebot einholen und soll dort auf ein paar Programmierer treffen, die ein neues System zur Entwicklung von Anti-Spy-Ware entwickelt haben. Nun ja, ich werde etwa 3 Monate fort sein. Aber ich wollte dich etwas wissen lassen, bevor ich fahre: Joey, ich habe mich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Gefühle meines Gegenübers zu mir sind und ich glaube, er hasst mich. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber etwas zieht mich magisch an ihm an. Vielleicht sein Blick, oder seine Art, mir gegenüber zu treten. Ich kann noch nicht mal sagen, seit wann ich so fühle. Aber ich halte diesen Zustand des Unwissens nicht mehr aus. Joey, verzeih mir, wenn ich dir das jetzt so unverblümt mitteile: Ich habe mich in DICH verliebt!

Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Aber ich möchte dennoch wissen, wie du dazu stehst. Klar, ich könnte dich jetzt anrufen und fragen. Ich möchte aber mehr als das, ich will dir persönlich in die Augen sehen.

Daher mache ich dir ein Angebot. Komm mit mir mit nach Amerika. Du kannst großartige Leute und Kollegen kennen lernen. Und wir können Zeit miteinander verbringen. Was sagst du? Wenn du dich traust und vielleicht auch meine Gefühle erwiderst, komm bitte Montag früh um halb acht zum Flughafen. Meine Maschine geht um halb neun und sie fliegt von Gate 3. Dort werde ich auf dich warten. Solltest du nicht da sein, weiß ich, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Solltest du verhindert sein, hinterlass mir am Schalter eine Nachricht, oder ruf mich einfach um acht an. Ich würde mich über dein Kommen sehr freuen.

Ich befinde mich jetzt gerade in einem Zustand kompletten Wahnsinns, aber wenn ich noch weiter gewartet hätte, wärst du vielleicht schon vergeben und ich möchte doch irgendwie eine kleine Chance auf ein Leben mit dir haben.

In Liebe

Seto

Joey bekam weiche Knie als er den Brief las... und erstaunlicherweise fiel ihm eine Textzeile aus einem Film ein, den er mal gesehen hatte. Der Film handelte von eine ungewollten Nonne, die eigentlich eine Sängerin war. Er fing an, leise zu singen:

I will follow him  
Follow him wherever he may go  
And near him I always will be  
For nothing can keep me away  
He is my destiny

I will follow him  
Ever since he touched my heart, I knew  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high, you can't keep  
Keep me away  
Away from his love 

Singend ging er nun in den Park, er las sich den Brief wieder und wieder durch, bis er ihn fast auswendig kannte.

I love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow

I will follow him  
Follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high, you keep  
Keep me away

We will follow him  
Follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high you can't keep  
Keep us away  
Away from his love 

So saß er Stunden, mit nur noch einem einzigen Gedanken:

Seto, egal, wohin dich die reise führt, ich folge dir. Wo immer du auch bist, ich will bei dir sein, denn ich liebe DICH!

Ohhhh yeah   
Oh yes, I love him  
(I'll follow) I'm gonna follow  
(True love) He'll always be my true love  
(Forever) From now until forever

I love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow  
He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love  
From now until forever, forever, forever

There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high, you can't keep  
Keep us away

Hier endet nun mein zweiter One-Shot und über Kommis freue ich mich natürlich sehr.

Der Interpret aus meinem letzten O.S. „Nothin' compaires 2 u" war übrigens Sinead OConnor.


End file.
